


Alec Flashbacks

by LadyShae



Series: A Promise Kept [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShae/pseuds/LadyShae
Summary: Alt!Alec's memories
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Promise Kept [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808923
Kudos: 6





	1. Flashback One

Alec is pulled from his morning-after-his-first-time blissful reverie by a shout and a crash. He turns to Magnus to make a joke about Jace and his timing but stops when he sees Magnus’ face.

His boyfriend looks terrified.

Magnus pulls on his favorite purple lounge pants and darts out the door with a speed Alec hadn’t known he could manage and Alec is left tripping over himself in an attempt to follow.

The scene he finds in the living room is not what he expects. 

Jace is there, which Alec had expected, but he’s being held a full foot off the floor by a swirl of magic flowing from a furious looking young woman. He looks to Magnus for answers but Magnus is frozen in place, wide-eyed and uncharacteristically mute.

He still looks terrified and a little like he might be dying.

“Explain.” The woman demands, her hazel eyes trained on Magnus.

“You came back.” Magnus whispers. It’s a tone Alec associates with Magnus in distress and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He takes a step forward and Magnus’ eyes dart to him, the expression on his face telling Alec to stay back and not interfere.

“I said explain.” The woman snaps again, drawing Magnus’ attention back to her. “What is the Clave’s golden boy doing here?”

Alec must make some sort of sound because the woman’s gaze flicks over to him and something in her face changes. She takes in his bare chest, his runes and his messy hair with a frown before Jace drops to the floor and she turns to fully face Alec.

“The repellant brat.”

He has no idea what that’s supposed to mean but he feels vaguely insulted anyway.

Magnus obviously understands. He flinches violently and something almost like shame flashes across his face when he glances at Alec.

“Meena.” Magnus takes a slow step forward, his hands up in a placating manner, but stops when red lightening crackles across the woman’s fingers. They stare at each other for another long moment and then the woman is gone.

Jace is still gasping for air, crumpled where he fell, and Magnus looks like he’s going to be sick. He shakes himself out of his stupor enough to kneel next to Alec’s Parabatai and massage his neck with glowing hands until Jace nods and sucks in a deep breath.

Alec doesn’t know what to do. He reaches out for Magnus but the Warlock shakes his head, so he redirects his attention to Jace, propping him up against the back of the couch, and tries to ignore the stab of pain that guts him when he thinks that Magnus has been hiding something awful from him.

Magnus looks close to tears. He looks young and fragile and his words from the night before fill Alec’s mind. He thinks he probably should’ve asked more questions about Magnus’ fears.

Alec is already so in love with this man but the last few minutes have shaken him to his very core and he can’t tell up from down in their relationship right now.

“Magnus?” Jace croaks out, looking up with curious eyes. “You okay?” He doesn’t look nearly as upset as Alec thinks he should after almost being strangled to death and it makes Alec question a lot of things about his Parabatai’s mental health.

Magnus straightens and a ball of magic flies into the minibar, making the decanters shatter and the wood explode into a shower of splinters. Alec huddles closer to Jace, instinctively trying to protect his injured brother from the flying debris.

Jace blinks wide eyes up at Alec, who can only offer him a mild shrug. Magnus tends to lash out and destroy when he’s overwhelmed and it’s best to leave him alone until he’s finished. Alec’s not enough of a hypocrite to judge anyone else for their terrible coping skills and he raises an eyebrow to remind Jace that he doesn’t have a leg to stand on there either.

There’s a crack that echoes in the silent apartment and suddenly the minibar is back in its proper place, bottles all unbroken and full of variously colored liquids.

Magnus’ magic flies out of his hands again, this time at a bookshelf that explodes dramatically. The bits of wood and burning paper haven’t even fully settled to the floor when the bookshelf rights itself and Magnus’ face contorts into an expression Alec has never seen on him. It’s downright murderous.

He destroys the coffee table, both armchairs, the desk in his office and the spiral staircase leading to the roof with similar results. Everything he blows up fixes itself immediately and Magnus is becoming increasingly enraged.

“Show yourself, you demonic harpy!” He calls out. His eyes narrow when a growl echoes back at him.

“Go to hell, little prince.” The voice comes from everywhere at once.

Magnus glares around the loft for a few tense moments before his golden eyes settle on Alec and widen slightly. Alec knows Magnus well enough to recognize that he’s had some sort of epiphany before he slowly turns towards the kitchen.

“Ladies first.” He says, almost purring with self-satisfaction.

Alec feels a strange sense of horror fill him when his normally dramatic-but-sensible boyfriend snarls like a rabid animal and unleashes a massive ball of red lightening at the coffee maker. The very wonderful coffee maker that makes the best coffee Alec has ever tasted with the push of a single button.

The magic bounces off a shimmering mirage that appears just in time to save the defenseless appliance and Magnus roars in victory, blasting several more volleys of magic at the shield before turning abruptly and launching one at the French patio doors. 

Suddenly Meena is standing there with a full pot of coffee cradled in her arms and the ball of lightening crackling inches from her face. It blinks out of existence with a pop and she and Magnus glare at each other for a long tense moment.

They both look livid.

“How. Dare. You.” She snaps, setting the carafe on an end table. “Stop destroying our home, you insufferable bitch.”

“Fuck you.” Magnus’ voice is a deep rumble that should NOT be doing things to Alec but he feels too emotionally fragile right now to know how to handle any of this appropriately.

“Careful, Mags.” Meena raises her hands and red lightening crackles to life between them. “Wouldn’t want to make your new toy jealous.”

“Hey!” Jace exclaims loudly, ready to defend Alec’s honor. Both Warlocks ignore him.

“His name is Alec.” Magnus growls. He drops into a lower stance and his magic begins pouring out of him, red lightening crackling along the floor and brushing the high ceilings. He looks like an angry God and Alec feels a shiver go down his spine. “You will show him respect.”

The glitter and jewelry and over the top attitude Magnus wears like armor do a lot to hide what he really is, Alec realizes. There’s so much power, more than Alec has ever seen in a single Warlock, flowing under Magnus’ golden skin. He suddenly realizes that Magnus is one of the Fallen, or has a direct blood link to one. The knowledge stuns Alec into complete stillness.

“But none to me, my love?” Her voice sounds hollow and Alec feels his heart stop. “Will I always be below all else to you?”

Magnus doesn’t reply immediately. Instead he drops his fighting stance and lets his magic fizzle out before taking a deep breath. He exhales painfully slowly and Alec can see the tears about to spill from his beautiful eyes.

“Sayang...” Magnus shakes his head with a shuddery inhale and turns on his heel, disappearing into his bedroom with slumped shoulders.

Meena turns to look at Alec and he flinches away from the defeat he can see in her eyes. There’s something haunted in her gaze. Some deep hurt that is rooted in her soul and slowly killing her. Alec is familiar with that kind of pain.

He remembers the time Magnus looked at him with those same eyes, desperately trying to make Alec admit that Magnus wasn’t alone in this love, and Alec’s heart breaks a little.

A single silvery tear glides down her cheek and then she’s gone, the faint scent of petrichor lingering to mix with the familiar burnt sugar smell of Magnus’ magic.

Alec feels his own eyes burn at the hopelessness that washes over him and he drags himself to his feet to find Magnus and make sure he’s okay.


	2. Flashback Two

“We’ve got a tail.” Izzy grunts, her voice barely above a whisper.

Alec sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair and forcing down his frustration. They have an important mission and he doesn’t need to be interrogated by Izzy tonight.

Meena has been his silent sentinel for weeks now, watching over him on every patrol, hunt and casual stroll through the city nightscape. He’s grown as used to her presence as he is to Magnus' but she hasn’t shown any interest in getting to know Alec’s invasive and nosy sister, or anyone else in his life.

If Meena is choosing to be seen it’s probably urgent and she’s not likely to be tolerant of Izzy’s need to know everything about everything in Alec’s private world.

“I’ll handle it.” Alec replies, waving Jace off when he steps forward and glances up. “Keep going. We need to find this nest tonight.”

“You think that’s a smart idea?” Jace asks. His face is a mask of calm but his eyes are apprehensive. It’s been less than two months since she almost strangled Jace to death so Alec figures that his concern is understandable, if unnecessary.

“It’s fine, Jace.” Alec reassures him. “She’s not here to kill me.”

There’s a visible pulse of silver around him and Alec sighs at the gentle thrum of magic against his skin, giving his Parabatai a shrug. Jace nods agreeably, recognizing the shimmer as one of Meena’s protective shields, and prods Izzy and Clary towards the end of the street. Izzy looks ready to argue but relents when Jace shakes his head at her, his expression promising to explain the situation later. Alec waits until they dart around a building and vanish before letting his head fall back so he can see the sky.

Her silhouette is easy to identify against the not-quite-darkness of the city night.

Meena stands on the roof above him, four stories up and staring down at Alec. Her long hair is blowing in a breeze Alec can’t feel down on the street and even with the distance between them Alec can see the glint of her eyes, noticeable mostly by its absence when she blinks. 

He raises an eyebrow and extends his hand up towards her, hoping to bring her down from her perch so they can talk like civilized people.

Her leap from the building is impressive. She’s graceful and silent in a way that puts even Jace to shame and Alec can’t quite prevent a small smile from forming on his lips when she raises her chin and meets his eyes.

He’s perfectly content to just look at her until she decides to speak. She’s beautiful and he’s self-aware enough to realize that, just like with Magnus, Alec is completely unable to stop himself from falling. This road will likely lead him to disaster but he’s already too far gone to care.

Her golden cat-eyes stare back at him for several long moments before she blinks and suddenly her eyes are a gorgeously deep hazel. He ignores the pang he feels at the sight of her glamour.

He understands. They aren’t exactly friends and she and Magnus both consider their marks so deeply personal that Magnus keeps his glamour up even when he’s home by himself. That doesn’t lessen the sting of rejection he feels.

“Meena.” Alec finally says, after minutes pass without her doing more than gazing impassively at him. “How can I help you?”

She steps closer and her lips twitch slightly. He can’t tell if she’s trying to stop a smile or if she’s annoyed at him and he suddenly understands why everyone gets so frustrated at him when he refuses to emote.

“Actually, I’m here to help you.” She replies, snapping sharply and holding out the paper that appears between her fingers. “The nest. Mostly Shax but enough of those creepy Howler Monkey looking things to make it interesting.”

Alec looks down in confusion before raising his eyes back to Meena.

“Why?” He asks, waving the paper between them.

He’s not complaining but he doesn’t understand why she’s suddenly getting involved. Following him, protecting him, is passive enough for her to claim personal disinterest, just looking after him for Magnus’ sake. Getting herself directly involved feels like more. Alec desperately wants it to be more.

“Raphael’s new squeaky toy has a soft spot for your siblings. He asked me to help.” She pauses, rubbing a hand over her forehead like she’s trying to calm a headache. “I think. It was a lot of word vomit but I assume it meant ‘If you do this I’ll shut up and go away’.”

Alec frowns until he realizes she’s talking about Simon’s constant babble and a laugh crawls up his throat. He swallows it back down.

“He literally never stops talking.” He says instead, pulling out his stele to send the address she’d given him to Jace.

He flicks the burning paper away from himself and glances back at Meena to find her watching him intently.

“That he does not.” She agrees, a faint conspiratorial grin turning up her beautiful lips for a moment. “I might cut his tongue out. You know. For fun.”

It’s just a small crack in her mask, but he can work with it.

“Tell me when. I’ll hold him down for you.” He teases, testing the waters a little.

She seems amenable tonight and he’s desperate to find some common ground between them. Simon-hate seems like as good a place as any to start.

“I think I can handle one baby vampire on my own.” She smiles impishly at him, her eyes turning gold and her shoulders briefly swaying before she seems to mentally shake herself and takes a step back.

Something in his chest twists unpleasantly at the thought of her disappearing back to the Hotel Dumort after they’ve been on almost-even ground tonight. His hands reach out without his permission, grabbing her arms and stepping close enough that she has to tip her head completely back to glare up at him.

“Don’t go. Come with me. Help us take out the nest.”

She stares at him for a few seconds, her hazel eyes boring into him like she’s trying to decipher some impossible puzzle before her face lights up in a smile that almost brings him to his knees.

“Catch me if you can, Shadowhunter.”

Between one blink and the next, she’s gone. 

Alec sighs and takes off running. He really needs to figure out how she keeps doing that.


	3. Flashback Three

“Alexander.” Magnus’ lips brush Alec’s ear and he can’t quite suppress the shiver that runs up his spine. He blames all the tequila his siblings have forced on him in the last half hour. “I’ve been looking forward to you coming all night.”

The sentence is a blatant double entendre and Alec feels a blush crawl up his neck. Magnus has become even more shameless with his flirting since they started having sex and for as embarrassing as it is, Alec sort of loves the attention.

He doesn’t reciprocate, though. He knows where that leads and it’s not somewhere they can go right now.

“I did promise.” He replies, nodding at Meena sitting in Magnus’ usual booth.

She’s the embodiment of pure sin in tight black pants and a shirt that can barely be called that. It’s nothing more than a strip of fabric around her breasts and delicate chains dripping down her shoulders and across her bare torso. The shimmering effect it gives her when she moves makes her look ethereal and untouchable in the same way Magnus always does when he’s showing himself off. Her midnight-black hair is pulled up into a severe ponytail and has dark purple streaks that perfectly match Magnus’ eye makeup. Her own eyes are lined in a shimmery black that catches the light and makes their dazzling hazel sparkle.

Alec isn’t the only one completely enraptured by her.

He’s been watching several people try and earn Magnus’ attention in hopes of being invited into the elevated throne where Meena lounges, surrounded by her admirers while looking perfectly cool and aloof.

She doesn’t want to be here but she knows her role and how to play it. A high-profile event in her honor is a good cover for business and Magnus needs to reinforce ties in the Downworld after so many were murdered by Valentine. 

Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary are all here for the same reason. They are all Shadowhunters with deep ties to the Downworld through their various relationships and after the attack on the Institute cost so many lives those relationships need to be on display. Every member of Alec’s small Shadowhunter family is a child of prominent Circle members and in order to rebuild trust with the Downworld they need to remind everyone that they are nothing like their parents.

It’s a diplomatic mission as much as a party, despite what his siblings seem to think.

“You did.” Magnus agrees, presenting Alec with the drink he’s holding. “A gift from the guest of honor.”

He wants to refuse but he knows he really can’t. He needs to keep his senses as clear as possible to keep an eye out for threats, but it will draw the wrong kind of attention if he doesn’t at least try to blend in with Pandemonium’s hedonistic atmosphere. It’s no secret anymore that he’s the High Warlock’s lover, and he has a role to play here too. Refusing a drink from Magnus’ Consort will not endear him to this crowd.

He accepts the drink and the deep kiss Magnus offers with a hum of appreciation.

It’s a Cosmo, which isn’t Alec’s favorite but it’s the signature cocktail of the night. It’s Meena’s drink, the same drink that she is currently raising to her painted lips. Her eyes are trained on Alec and he raises his glass in a toast before taking a long sip.

The heat in the air sizzles around him, mixed with the heavy bass he can feel in his bones and the alcohol rushing through his blood. Meena’s eyes flicker that alluring gold for just a moment and Alec can somehow taste the petrichor scent of her magic.

The burn of the drink fades and his head is completely clear despite the large amount of alcohol he’s already had.

Blood red lips pull up into a knowing smile and she winks at him before turning back to her entourage. Alec’s heart stutters a little at how completely she understands him, and he decides to thank her for his sudden sobriety by saving her from her boredom.

“I think it’s time for a rescue mission.” Alec shouts to his sister and Clary, trying not to laugh at their matching drunken stares.

He grabs Izzy’s hand, trusting her to keep a hold on Clary, and half drags them up the steps towards Meena, bowing low when he reaches her. Magnus follows behind them with an amused twist to his lips.

“Meena.” He lets the familiar heat in his gut warm his voice and tugs Izzy forward. “These lovely ladies were wondering if you would join us for a dance.”

“Why Mr. Lightwood, you look just delicious this evening.” Meena replies, running her fingers up and down the stem of her cocktail glass with a teasing smirk.

“Doesn’t he though.” Magnus, the traitor, manages to snort elegantly into his martini and Alec growls in annoyance at him for encouraging her behavior right now. This is not the time or the place for Alec to fall prey to their effortlessly sexy…everything.

Izzy and Clary look adorably confused and Alec is suddenly reminded that they have no idea what’s really been going on in his life lately.

He mercilessly squashes the urge to remind Meena that she picked his shirt, and somehow managed to pin him to Magnus’ bed and physically wrestle him into it when he’d tried to refuse, so she damned well better think he looks absolutely edible in the sleeveless mesh abomination.

She managed to bruise his ass and his ego in that tussle. The least she can do is drool over him a little.

He manages not to voice that thought either and he’s endlessly thankful that he isn’t still drunk. Heads would probably explode if those words left his mouth in their present company.

This isn’t the loft and they aren’t Alexander and Meena idly flirting over a pot of coffee in their pajamas while Magnus conjures up breakfast. This is Pandemonium. They’re the acting Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s Consort. They’re working. At least one of them needs to remain professional and there is almost no chance that it’s going to be Meena. 

He’s also never going to admit that he got his ass completely kicked by someone who isn’t even eye level with his collarbones.

The twitch of Meena’s lips tells Alec that she’s following his train of thought and she’s about to say something completely terrible just to watch him lose what little control he has left over this situation.

He glares her down until she relents.

Instead she takes another sip of her drink and runs her tongue over her bottom lip to collect the grains of sugar there without ever breaking their eye contact.

Alec is going to murder her right here in the middle of Magnus’ club, Downworlder relations be damned.

Her grin is smug when she finally rises from her seat and begins dragging Izzy and Clary back to the crowded dance floor.

“Dancing sounds like a lovely distraction. I’m sure your above average…stature could be put to good use with the right rhythm.”

Magnus finally loses his composure when Alec flexes his fingers at Meena’s back in a pantomime of how he’s planning to strangle her once they reach the privacy of the loft.

She gives her hips extra sway as she walks down the steps and away from him and it takes all of Alec’s self-control to not drag her into a dark alcove. She’s not going to break him that easily. He may be losing this game of theirs, but he’s determined to do it with dignity and with at least the barest attempts at romance he can manage.

“You know, darling,” Magnus tucks himself against Alec’s side and dabs tears of laughter from his eyes before they can ruin his makeup. “I don’t think she’s ever wanted a man the way she wants you. After all, I’m the only man she’s ever been with and she’s never really shown interest in any others.”

“That’s incredibly helpful right now, Mags. Thanks.” Alec says with as much sarcasm as he can muster while watching Meena tuck herself between Izzy and Clary in a way that makes Alec’s skin crawl with possessive jealousy.

“But I feel I should mention the many, many women.”

“Fuck. No. Nope.” Alec grabs Magnus by the elbow and pushes his way out onto the dance floor, using his naturally long stride to cross the club quickly and yank Meena away from his drunk sister with a snarl.

With Magnus pressed against his back and Meena smiling brightly up at him Alec finally let’s go and decides to just enjoy the party.


	4. Flashback Four

“Oh, my love.” 

Alec startles violently at the sound of her soft voice. He’s been so focused on Max, on the steady beat of his heart under Alec’s fingers, that he hadn’t heard anyone come in. This is the last place he’d ever expect to see Meena, anyway, let alone being escorted by his Parabatai who has a hundred other things to be doing.

Jace has an arm firmly around her shoulders in a way that could be meant to comfort her or could be to keep her under control if she snaps. She looks awful enough, with her unnaturally pale face and haunted eyes, that Alec thinks it might be the former. For just a moment she curls into Jace like he’s the only thing holding her up before she pulls away and cautiously takes a few steps forward.

“Meena.” Alec’s voice is nothing more than a croaking sound. Between the exhaustion, the stress and the hours he’s spent fighting down hopeless tears he’s surprised he can get any sounds out at all.

It hurts too much to look at her after everything that’s happened today, so he lets his eyes drift back to Max and waits for her to decide what to do.

“Jace, will you make Alec some tea?” Meena asks, and Alec hears heavy boots leave the room.

There’s a faint popping sound and her hand appears in Alec’s vision, holding a mug filled with bitter smelling liquid. When he makes no move to take it Meena presses the hot ceramic against his bare forearm and raises her eyebrows expectantly.

“Didn’t Jace just-”

“He did.” Meena replies, brushing her hand through Alec’s hair as soon as he obediently takes the mug.

Her fingers tingle with tiny pulses of magic and Alec feels the panic finally starting to settle for the first time in hours. He can feel her desire to comfort him and her worry for Max in the sparks of her gentle silver lightening. He doesn’t feel any of the anger he was expecting.

“But it doesn’t matter. He’ll come back with tea or he won’t. I’ll drink it if you don’t want it.”

It’s a simple statement but also a powerful reminder that he needs right now. Life will happen as it does and they will deal with it. Meena will shoulder any weight he can’t, just like she’s done for Magnus for centuries, because her love means she will bear their burdens that should never be hers to bear. 

No matter what else he’s lost, he hasn’t lost her. It should make him feel better but right now it just hurts.

Alec sips his tea and tries not to think about Magnus and having to stand against him at the war summit tomorrow. Meena brushes Max’s hair off his forehead and doesn’t ask about the Sword or his shattered heart. It’s enough for now.

“He’s going to be fine.” Alec finally speaks up, his throat feeling much better. 

The tea has a slight petrichor taste to it that Alec is thankful for. Meena’s magic is soothing to more than just his physical hurts and he deeply appreciates how she always seems to know what he needs.

“Thank the Angel.” Meena replies, gently holding one of Max’s small hands. “I was so scared, Alec. When Magnus told me-”

She breaks off with a choked noise and Alec looks up to see her gold eyes brimming with tears. She’s been wrapped around Max’s fingers since his Rune Ceremony. Alec still has no idea why but he’s endlessly thankful.   
His little brother is just as enamored with Meena and has been driving their parents crazy by telling everyone that will listen that he’s friends with both the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his Consort. 

He’s been proving this to naysayers by sending fire messages any time anyone doubts him, regardless of the hour, confident that nothing Meena or Magnus could be doing is more important to them than he is. They haven’t let him down yet. 

Meena always promptly responds to the messages affectionately, filling them with impressively cryptic nonsense to ‘add to Max’s mystique’ among his peers.

Magnus takes great pleasure in asking detailed, personalized questions about Max’s studies and signing his name and official title with a lovely dramatic flourish.

The Lightwood siblings are just racking up scandals in Idris these days thanks to the dramatically ridiculous Downworlders they’ve accidentally adopted.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

Alec gets the feeling she’s talking about more than just Max but he lets it go. He isn’t ready to talk about Magnus and how hollow he feels.

“You’re here now.” He says instead. 

In the end, that’s all that matters. She’s here now, when the mind-numbing fear and the adrenalin are starting to fade and the true horror of the day is finally beginning to crush down on his already heavy shoulders.

Max begins to stir and Meena hops up onto the bed to brush kisses over his cheeks. The lines in her face smooth out almost instantly when he opens his eyes and smiles dopily at her.

“Welcome back, little brother.” Meena coos, her hands glowing a little as she runs them over Max’s entire body.

Alec knows her magic well enough to recognize the healing spell she’s using. It’s simple, more for general aches and pains than real injury. There’s nothing left to heal but she loves Max too much to let him suffer even the slightest discomfort.

He hands his brother a glass of water and encourages him to sip it slowly until it’s gone. Max smiles his thanks and some of the tension drains from Alec.

“I asked for you.” The boy says, turning his attention back to Meena. “I didn’t think they’d let you come.”

She’s been idly running her fingers through his messy hair and she looks completely at peace for the moment.

“Like anyone could keep me away from my favorite Shadowhunter.” Meena tsks, grinning at Max like a shark. It’s all teeth and confidence.

She says it like the hundred-odd, fully trained Shadowhunters that Alec is responsible for are no obstacle at all and for just a moment he can see the demon she hides behind her smile. He’d be terrified of her if she didn’t love him the way she does.

“I thought Alec was your favorite Shadowhunter.” Max replies, smiling at Alec like he’s just given him some huge gift. Like he knows more than someone his age should know about his big brother’s love life.

“Hmm. I do love him quite a lot, but you’re still my very favorite.” She whispers. It’s loud enough for Alec to clearly hear her and the wink she sends him is enough to bring a real smile to his face for a moment, even if it feels strained and small. Max beams at her like he wasn’t dying just hours ago.

The room fills with the scent of fresh rain and wet earth and a shimmer of silver falls over Max’s bed when Meena stretches herself out to let the boy cuddle into her.

“Rest now, warrior child. Sleep, and dream of an Idris sunrise and the mists of Lake Lynn.”

Confident that his brother will be safe with Meena there to watch over him, Alec heads to the Ops Center to do some damage control and figure out what they are going to do about Sebastian. 

He pushes the hollow ache in his chest away and tells himself that everything will work out. It feels like a lie, but it’s all he has to hold onto.


End file.
